A Sweet Life
by ATruthSoLoud
Summary: Two strangers in a big city. A random encounter on the subway. An unexpected act of kindness and how to say thank you with baked goods. Baker!Blaine :)


**A/N - Written for the Kurt/Blaine Reversebang. A little angst and then fluff! Baker!Blaine pic by bowtiedarling :)**

…

Kurt should have known this wouldn't be a normal day.

Isabelle has never asked him to come in on the weekend, so the early morning wake-up call was a little surprising to say the least. Apparently, someone found out they were going to get fired and decided to go out like a diva destroying all of the clothes and accessories for the weekend shoot. Kurt agreed to come help his desperate boss since everyone knew the actress for this particular spread was not going to accept a reschedule.

He threw himself together and made it to the subway with near-perfect timing. This would definitely get him brownie points, so the sooner he got to work the better.

The ride into the city is usually occupied with listening to his iPod, but instead he mentally coordinates outfits and sketches out options on his pad. The subway is relatively empty, so it's hard not to miss the guy across from him with his head in his hands.

Kurt continues to sketch, looking up every so often in curiosity.

As the train nears his stop, he gathers his things and stands. A noise behind him catches his attention and he turns to see the guy, face now uncovered, practically hyperventilating in his seat.

"Are you okay?"

The guy shakes his head and grabs a bar trying to stand.

Kurt takes a step closer, unsure exactly what he's planning to do.

"Just sit back down, take some deep breaths."

"Have to… get off…"

The guy pushes past Kurt, knocking him over into the seat, and runs out the doors as soon as they open.

Kurt looks around at his scattered papers and quickly starts gathering them up. He'll worry later about how he knelt on such a filthy floor. He picks the last one up off a bag on the floor next to where the other guy was sitting. His hesitation is just long enough for the doors to close. As he stands up, he sees the stranger running back to the car.

"My bag!"

Kurt picks it up and makes eye contact with him. "Meet me at the next station."

The guy looks absolutely frightened and pale.

Kurt mimes as the subway car pulls away.

_You. Me. Next station._

He thinks about what could be in the bag to make someone look so scared. For the briefest of moments, he contemplates looking, but he doesn't want to invade someone's privacy. The next stop isn't far and Kurt plants himself in a seat to wait.

It's a long six minutes.

When the next train pulls up, the guy is staring right at Kurt through the door window with a look of pure relief.

"Oh my god, thank you, thank you, thank you." He throws his arms around Kurt in a tight hug before he realizes what he's done and pulls away apologizing. Kurt just stands there awkwardly, unsure what to do. "I wasn't sure if you would actually be here."

"Well, I, uhh… I told you I would meet you at the next station, so here I am."

"I know, but you could have taken my bag and just run. My wallet's in there… my phone."

"I'm not the thief type."

"Of course, I didn't mean to imply that. I'm babbling, I'm sorry. And I'm so sorry for knocking into you back there. I swear I didn't mean to do that."

"Are you okay?"

"I just… I couldn't breathe and I just had to run. Like when you're underwater and you're running out of air, but you can see the surface. As soon as I did it, I realized I left my bag and that made me panic even more."

"Understandable. Losing your wallet and phone would've been a major inconvenience."

"Yeah, but that's not what I was worried about. I just visited my family and there are, um, things in there that can't be replaced."

Kurt just stares, not sure what to say. The boy's face is the picture of sadness, his mind consumed by a flurry of thoughts.

"My mom died. And I have a bunch of her old pictures and letters. I just… she was really someone special."

Kurt wants to reach out, wants to hold his hand and say _I know that feeling_. Instead, he says, "I'm sorry."

The guy nods his head and tries to school his emotions again. "I'm Blaine by the way. Blaine Anderson."

Kurt takes the proffered hand and shakes it. "Kurt Hummel."

"Kurt, I'm really sorry again for knocking into you."

"It's okay, I promise." He looks at the clock over Blaine's shoulder. "Oh no, I have to go. I really have to be at work and I'm actually past my stop, so I have to hustle back."

"I'm so sorry."

"Stop apologizing – really. I'm just glad I could get you your bag back. You really shouldn't carry stuff like that around all the time though."

"I won't. I'm actually heading to work myself. I couldn't bear the thought of going home to an empty apartment so I just headed here from the airport. It's been the absolute worst week of my life. And oh my god, you don't care. I can't stop the stream of words coming out of my mouth."

Kurt gives him a small smile. "You shouldn't be alone right now. Is there someone you can call?"

"I'm fine. You should go, though. Don't let me ruin your morning even more."

"You didn't ruin it. In fact, maybe we could get some coffee later or something."

Blaine lets out a sigh and then shakes his head. "Thank you, but I'll be fine."

"I just meant—"

"I know what you meant."

Kurt thinks he might have crossed a line. He wasn't hitting on Blaine, but obviously his invitation was misinterpreted. The time grabs his attention again and he's backing away before he realizes it.

"Well, if you ever need someone to talk to, I work in Isabelle Wright's office at the offices. Just look up her number and I'm the only Kurt up there."

He receives a smile from Blaine in response and he can't believe just how much different Blaine looks. His whole face lights up.

"Thanks again, Kurt."

When he's around the corner and out of sight, Kurt turns and runs. He's got a few extra blocks to go since this isn't the right stop, but he doesn't care. Isabelle will be upset that it took him so long, he probably won't get home until late, and his mind is completely scattered.

Somehow, he doesn't care and he wishes he could turn around and help someone that looked so lost. But he can't force his help or company on a stranger.

So… back to his normal not-normal life.

...

Blaine hates when people pity him. He isn't very close to his father or brother. He doesn't have a lot of friends. And now his closest confidante and best friend is gone. He won't feel sorry for himself and he won't let others do it either.

Kurt seemed completely genuine, but Blaine was never good about letting people in - less chance of being hurt in the long run.

But with Kurt going completely out of his way this morning to help Blaine… well, that made him wish maybe he'd accepted the offer for coffee. He could have properly thanked Kurt then instead of the desperate babbling with his red-rimmed eyes in the subway station.

He powered up his computer in the back office of the store and did a little searching. He'd find a way to thank Kurt, even if it wasn't in person.

...

It starts with a cupcake.

Well, technically it starts with two dozen cupcakes.

The box greets him as he drops down at his desk already tired and ready for the day to be over so the weekend can start.

"Kitty, what's this?"

The young intern looks up at him annoyed. "What does it look like?"

"Well, it looks like a pink box from Bowtie Bakery which leads me to believe there is something sweet in it. But why is it on my desk?"

"The delivery guy said it was for you. And it's cupcakes."

"You opened something that was sent to me?"

"Calm down, I just peeked. They're actually really awesome – look!"

Kurt lifts the lid and sees the sheet of cupcakes - each one a gourmet delight individually decorated with something Vogue or fashion related.

"These are great. I bet they're actually for Isabelle's birthday since she's taking off next week."

"Or you have a secret admirer."

Kurt rolls his eyes and carries the box into Isabelle's office.

He mentally calculates how many hours of 'Dancing to the Oldies' it will take to burn the calories. After his first cupcake, he doesn't care.

...

Being at the shop served to both distract Blaine and help him execute some of his new ideas. It was amazing how quickly he could get lost in thought and still decorate something perfectly. Sugar and Brittany ran the front of the shop, allowing him to focus on what he did best.

He can't help but smile as he places the last of the fondant cutouts on the cake. He honestly loves his job, especially when he knows who would be receiving a certain cake. He sets it aside with the rest of the morning deliveries and starts on the next order.

It's hard to be sad when you're surrounded by sweets.

...

Another pink box waits for him at his desk on Friday morning and Kurt eyes it suspiciously before checking for a card.

"Kitty, why is this on my desk? And if you say something snarky about me and sugar, I will cut a hole in your favorite purse."

"It was here when I got in."

"But it's not addressed to anyone."

"Annie at the front said it was for you. Some guy delivered it and she brought it back."

"What guy?"

"Uh, the delivery guy."

"Do you realize how incredibly unhelpful you are? It's probably just for the office. It's from that same bakery as last week."

"You're probably right you know, since you don't have a man to send you nice things."

Kurt's glare proves less effective as he sits behind a pink cake box. He lifts the lid and finds himself just staring. Inside, he finds a round cake with "I NY" on the top and "New York City" spelled out with subway route circles around the sides.

His face instantly lights up at the thought of someone putting so much detail into something so small. Kitty appears over his shoulder and makes a sound of approval.

"I want a piece with the heart."

"Who said you could have any of my cake?"

"Oh, so it _is_ for you now?"

Kurt sputtered. "No, I just mean, maybe… Ugh, whatever."

He tries to subtly take a picture of it before cutting a piece for himself and sharing the rest with the office. When he gets home that night, he stares at the picture on his phone until the screen blacks out.

It feels good to have someone do something nice for him – even if he wasn't sure who or why.

...

Kurt's in earlier than usual, but he tells himself it's because he's got so much to do for the day. The fact that it's Friday and he's hoping for another morning delivery are mere coincidences. He makes Annie swear she will call him when the delivery guy comes.

It doesn't take long and Kurt finds himself speed walking to reception. Kurt's not sure exactly who he expected, but a blond surfer-looking guy was not it.

"Kurt Hummel?"

"Yes. That's me. I'm Kurt."

"Great. Here's your delivery."

The guy hands the box over and turns away.

"No, wait wait wait. Who are they from?"

"Dude, I'm just the delivery guy. I get a name and an address and that's where I go."

"But some random person is sending these to me. I need to know who it is."

"Call the bakery – maybe they can help."

Kurt looks down at the box in his hands with disdain. Of course that doesn't stop him from opening the lid to find cookies of all shapes and sizes, decorated to look like Broadway signs and playbills.

He sulks back to his desk, emotion wavering between disappointment and annoyance.

"Another secret admirer delivery?"

"Yes and I'm not at all happy about it."

Kitty fixes him with a disbelieving look.

"I'm not! Have you tasted any of the things I've received?"

"Of course. They're delicious."

"Exactly! I feel obligated to eat everything that's sent. My waistline is not happy about it and I have no one to blame but myself!"

"You're right. I saw you go back for thirds last week and who knows how many cupcakes you had the week before." She winks and dodges the pen he throws in her direction.

"Shut up." He opens the box and grabs a _**Les Misérables**_ cookie. "Now come over here and help me eat these."

...

Blaine hears from Sam that Kurt was waiting for the delivery. Unfortunately, Sam doesn't pay much attention, so when Blaine asks how Kurt looked and if he was happy, Sam just shrugs and grabs a leftover cupcake from the day.

It doesn't matter though. Blaine isn't doing this for any other reason than to make Kurt happy. And who doesn't like sweets?

He goes through each of the special orders for the week and wanders around the store while the girls close up. If anyone notices the extra skip in his step, they don't mention it.

...

Kurt plans to spend his Saturday curled up on the couch watching his cheesy reality TV shows. He's not in the mood to do much else and he knows Rachel will be leaving to spend the day with Brody.

He's halfway through the first show on his DVR when Rachel plops down next to him.

"Why are you sulking?"

"What? I'm not sulking. I'm being lazy."

"It's noon, you're still in your pajamas, and you're watching the Bad Girls Club."

"I like this show. They get all catty and throw mattresses in the pool."

"Kurt—what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just go have fun with Brody."

"Does this have anything to do with the cookies you brought home and tried to sneakily eat before bed?"

Kurt turns just enough to level her with a glare. "Fine. Yes! I keep getting these bakery deliveries at work and I don't know who they're from."

"Like a secret admirer?"

"I don't know! There's no note, the delivery guy doesn't know anything, and I can't turn them away because they are like sugary heaven."

"Where are they from?"

"Some little place called Bowtie Bakery. I searched it online and it looks like they do a lot of custom order stuff."

Rachel nods, typing into her phone. When she brings the phone up to her ear, Kurt raises an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

Rachel bats away his hand. "Hi, yes. I received a couple deliveries from your store, but they didn't have a note or sender's name or anything. Can you look that up for me?"

Kurt's stare is filled with a tinge of embarrassment and a whole lot of hope.

"Yes, but surely— mmm hmm. That won't be necessary, thank you."

She gives Kurt a shrug and hangs up the phone as she stands to leave.

"Wait, what did they say?"

"They can't give out that information, but they can make a note in their system to not send anymore deliveries to your address. I figured you wouldn't want to go that far."

Kurt pulls the blanket back up over his shoulder and starts his show again. Rachel pats him on the head like a sick child and heads out.

He thinks for a moment about calling them back to have them cancel any future orders, but quickly decides against it. This mystery person has to show themselves eventually.

...

Kurt's not sure if he dreads Fridays or looks forward to them.

Who is he kidding? He absolutely loves them and today is no exception. He gets to work early – not because he's waiting for the delivery guy, but because he's just in a really good mood. His hair coifed perfectly on the first try, he found an old favorite shirt in the back of his closet, and things were lightening up at work.

He's so engrossed in a project that Isabelle gave him that he barely registers the time until Kitty is dropping a salad on his desk

"It's lunch already?"

"No, I just happened to bring you your favorite salad at another random time of the day."

Kurt isn't even the least bit annoyed with her. When he stops to wonder why, he remembers what day it is. And then he remembers the time and he can't help but feel disappointed.

"You don't have to eat it."

"No, I appreciate it. I just—there wasn't a delivery today."

Kitty just shrugs and eats her salad. "The day isn't over yet."

Kurt forces a smile and nods.

But the day ticks closer and closer to quitting time with no deliveries and Kurt never thought he could be this disappointed over a box of treats.

He sulks the entire way home and tells Rachel to leave him alone when she tries to rattle off some stupid story Brody told her.

It's really not that big of a deal. At least that's what Kurt tells himself as he goes to bed early.

...

The next Friday, Kurt purposely shows up a little later than usual. He tells himself not to get his hopes up, but there's still a tiny bit of hope for a pink box to be waiting for him. As he rounds the corner to his desk, he can't help the urge to turn around and go back home.

Three weeks of someone sending him something to brighten his Friday. It's not like anyone owed him anything. He's an idiot for being disappointed.

"Do you want me to run out and get some coffee and muffins?"

Kurt doesn't think he's ever heard Kitty offer to do that. "Excuse me?"

"Coffee. Muffins. My treat."

"No thanks. Not really hungry."

There's a long silence where Kurt just tries to focus on work. He lets out a sigh and sets down his pen.

"It was nice while it lasted, right?"

Kitty's giving him a smile that he thinks is supposed to be encouraging, but it looks odd on her face. He knows what she's referencing though and he nods and smiles back.

It was nice while it lasted.

...

Blaine is sick.

Sicker than sick. He doesn't even know how many days it's been since he ventured out of his apartment. The store had to cancel multiple orders and Sugar and Brittany did their best to fill some others.

Blaine's life has become a horrible cycle of sleeping, coughing fits, and dizzy spells. He's living on Gatorade and crackers and he's fairly certain that he would welcome death if it came.

Later, he'll roll his eyes and say it was the fever talking.

But for now, life really, really sucks.

...

He's in the middle of taking notes for Isabelle when he sees it. Surfer dude with a large pink box.

"Kurt?"

He looks at his boss, smile still plastered across his face. "I'm sorry, what was that last bit?"

"Let's take a break. Go see what's in that box and save me some." She winks as Kurt practically leaps out of his chair.

Kitty is sitting at her desk trying to pretend like she's disinterested.

"It's bigger than before."

"That's what she said?"

Kurt raises an eyebrow and ignores the inappropriate reference. "Get your butt over here and open this with me."

Kitty throws down her pen, acting annoyed, but her smile gives her away.

When Kurt pulls open the lid, he's not sure what he expected, but it definitely wasn't this. They carefully pull out the three-layer cake covered with the New York skyline, Broadway shows, and other famous NY sites.

"Is that the Statue of Liberty? I call dibs."

Kurt's not even a little shy when he pulls out his camera and takes multiple pictures. He's never seen a more unique and intricately decorated cake. It must've taken hours.

For the first time, there's a note.

_Two extra layers for the Fridays I missed… _

Kurt wants to cry just a little bit, but he knows Kitty will make fun of him. He kind of doesn't really care.

Now he's even more determined to figure out who his mystery sender is.

...

Kurt stands a little awkwardly by the door, watching mostly tourists walk by. He arrived well before the bakery opened in hopes of catching the manager. Kurt's prepared to offer her money or one of the many free designer bags that they have it work. There's no way he's leaving here without a name.

So when he sees a curiously familiar face approaching, he can't help but be confused.

"What are you doing here?"

The other man looks up surprised, nearly tripping over his own foot. "I- uhh… Hi. Kurt. Nice to see you again."

"Blaine, right? From the subway. How are you?"

"Well… good. Yep, definitely good."

"It's so strange to run into you again."

"Not as strange as you might think."

"Excuse me?"

"Well… you, uhh—you're actually blocking the door to my bakery."

Kurt looks behind him like he momentarily forgot where he was. "Bowtie Bakery?"

"Yah. Do you want to come in?"

Blaine unlocks the door and holds it open, Kurt still staring at him until the mental blocks finally fit together.

"It was you. You sent me all those things."

"Guilty." Blaine looks sheepish and Kurt has a million thoughts racing through his head. He walks past Blaine into the dark store, words somehow not coming together in his head.

"Did you like them? The cupcakes and the cookies and the cakes? I didn't really know what you liked so I guessed and improvised. And then Sam was like NO help at all in telling me what your reactions were so I was just hoping—"

"You're babbling."

"Yes. I tend to do that around you."

"I just… I guess I don't understand. Why didn't you just say they were from you?"

"I don't know. I didn't really know if you would think it was creepy or nice. I mean, I just wanted to thank you for being so kind to me that day. And I'm not exactly good with words or people. But I'm really good when it comes cakes."

"Why would it be creepy?"

"You know… maybe you didn't want to actually hear from me."

"I was the one that invited you to coffee that day. And told you where I work."

"You could've just been being nice."

"Well, I was trying to be nice. But I also honestly wanted to talk more with you."

Blaine's face spreads into a smile, lighting up just like Kurt remembers.

"So who did you think they were from?"

"I really don't know. Nobody's ever done something like that for me before. Which is probably why I came down here today prepared to bribe someone into giving me the sender's info."

They both laugh, any tension or awkwardness between them now gone.

"I have to go to work, but now I know where to find you. I didn't know it was you I was looking for, but I'm glad I finally found you."

"It's good to be found."

The slight blush on Blaine's cheeks makes Kurt's face heat up and he takes a step towards the door trying to hide it.

"So are you still going to send me sweet treats now that I know it's you?"

Kurt can't help but look hopeful, especially when Blaine responds without hesitation.

"I'll send them every week until you tell me to stop."

Kurt can't stop the blush or the ear-to-ear smile on his face. "I'll see you soon, then."

Blaine nods. "We'll get that coffee."

He makes it nearly a block before he starts giggling like a schoolgirl and doing a happy dance. Strangers be damned, Kurt Hummel is happy.

_..._

_3 months later_

Kurt knows he's being extra sensitive about it, but he can't help it. He'll probably never be comfortable with it, which is why he won't bring it up.

But it's the way Blaine settles over him when they watch a movie, or how his hand seems to rub unconsciously as they kiss. Sometimes Blaine just _stares_ and it makes Kurt squirm.

He's actually obsessing over it so much in his head that he somehow misses it as Blaine starts to kiss further down his chest.

Blaine is always so gentle, so loving. He stops kissing and just nuzzles his cheek into the bared skin. Kurt counts to ten and then twenty and finally loses it before he hits thirty.

"Okay, stop. Where's my shirt?"

Blaine looks at him, eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he moves to let Kurt get up.

"What wrong?"

"I just need my shirt, Blaine."

"You can grab one of my t-shirts out of the top drawer if you want."

Kurt pulls the white undershirt over his body and stands transfixed on a scratch in the floorboard.

"Are you okay?"

Kurt shakes his head and damnit, he is not going to cry. "I'm getting fat."

Blaine barks out a laugh and when Kurt meets his eyes, it's obvious Blaine knows that was not the correct response.

"Sorry, sorry. Why would you say that though?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Blaine Anderson. You're obsessed with it!"

"With what?"

"My fat stomach!"

Blaine stares, mouth agape, obviously mentally deciding what to say. He holds his hand out and Kurt can't help but take it and allow himself to be pulled to stand in front of where Blaine is seated on the edge of the bed.

"First—you're not fat and if anyone told you that they should be shot. And—"

"Nobody had to tell me, Blaine. I couldn't fit into my favorite skinny jeans this morning."

"The ones that are designed to look painted on? I think a deep breath would make them not fit."

"I'm serious. You're always touching my fat and you practically use it as a pillow when we watch movies."

"You're right, I do like touching your stomach. Not because I'm trying to find fault with you or something."

"It's because I can't stop eating all of the stuff you bring home from the bakery!"

"But that's what makes me love it. If you've gained a few pounds because you can't stop eating things that I made for you, that makes me happy. I love making stuff for you. And I love that you're soft there—so ridiculously far from fat. I love every square inch of you because… well, because I love _you_."

Kurt didn't even try to hide the tears. "I love you, too."

Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt's waist and places a kiss over his clothed stomach. "So what's it going to take to get you back out of your shirt and laying in my bed again?"

Kurt rolls his eyes and pulls the shirt over his head. He kisses Blaine with a smile. "How did I get so lucky?"

"I was just thinking the same thing."

Kurt wasn't sure if he'd ever be fully comfortable in his own skin. He was getting there though… with a little help from his baker boyfriend.


End file.
